This invention resides in the field of tools which use a magnet to position a workpiece such as a nut or bolt. More particularly, the present invention is a device which utilizes a spring in a socket to position and hold a nut or the like before assembly or after disassembly.
The problem of positioning and retaining a fastening member such as a nut, bolt or the like is well known and has been present since the advent of the workpieces themselves, and particularly has been a problem with the socket type wrench. Fastening operations in most environments using a socket often necessitate manual placement of the nut or the like on the mating member such as the bolt stem, where such is possible, slowing assembly. In long-reach or constrained environments, manual placement may be difficult and may even expose the operators to hazards in some circumstances.
Devices previous to my present invention which are directed to ejecting or holding a nut or the like are costly to machine and assemble, and do not easily and inexpensively afford the ability to adapt an existing deep-well socket to a nut-ejecting and positioning socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,894, issued Nov. 22, 1949 to Barrett describes a magnetless device having a spring inside a machined retainer cage and mated plunger to eject a nut.
U. S. Pat. No. 2,651,229, issued Sep. 8, 1953 to Lenz is directed to a magnetless two-piece driving tool having an internal spring bias.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,506, issued Apr. 27, 1954 to Shultz describes a magnetless socket wrench comprising a mechanical bolt retaining mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,804, issued Oct. 18, 1955 to Brown describes a tool having an elongated hollow member with a movable magnet having a bore therethrough within the hollow member.
U.S. Patent No. 4,919,020, issued Apr. 24, 1990 to Huebachen describes a socket tool having a spring biased magnet assembly inside a hollow bore, wherein the spring is embedded in adhesive.
None of the devices prior to my present invention meet the need for a functional, low cost assembly which may adapt a conventional socket to a magnetic nut ejecting socket. Such a tool is much desired.